Holiday Sweetness
by BeWhoYouWannaBe
Summary: He was spending Christmas Eve alone this year. He should've known that a certain little diva wasn't going to let that happen..


**Hello Everybody! This is my first story ****ever ****written, so I really hope you all enjoy it. Since Christmas is in a couple of days I decided to make this a short, yet cute, Finchel story. So, I do ****not ****own Glee at all. The only thing that belongs to me is this story. Okay, enough of me talking. Please enjoy(:**

**Holiday Sweetness**

A loud sigh escaped the sixteen year old boys lips as he made his way over to his comforable couch and sat down. The whole house was quiet as he sat there looking at the tv that was off. He was really bored.

It was Christmas Eve and he was at home alone because his mom decided to stay over at Burt's for the holiday. He was gonna go to, but figured he shouldn't since he had some strange feeling that Kurt had a crush on him. Maybe it was just his imagination though.

He did have plans to go out to Breadstixs with his super hot blonde girlfriend before she blew him off for Puck. He pretty much broke off the relationship with her at school last week. Why should he date somebody who was making out with the entire football team behind his back anyways?

Well, not the entire football team but... Close enough!

He made himself more comfortable on the couch before he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and without looking, answered.

"Hello?"

"Finn, are you sure you don't wanna come over?"

The sound of his moms voice filled his ears as he gazed over at the clock that said seven.

"I'm just not in the mood mom.. It isn't anything you or Burt or whatever did, I just..." He trailed off for a minute trying to think of an excuse. "Have a headache."

"Alright, well take some medicine! I'll be home around ten" his mom told him before hanging up. He ended the call before stuffing his phone back in his pants pocket and sitting there as the room fell silent once again.

This was going to be a boring Christmas Eve, he could already tell. Between him and Quinn braking up and being alone on what was supposed to be called 'The Most Wonderful Time of The Year,' he just wanted to go lay in his bed and sleep the rest of the day away.

Before those thoughts could leave Finn's head, a loud knock came from his front door. He gazed over at the door confused at who it could be before whoever was there, knocked again.

Finn stood up from the couch and walked over to the door, opening it and revealing a small brunette standing there with a bright smile across her face. He gazed down at what looked like a bag full of... something, he couldn't really tell.

"What do you want Rachel?" he finally asked her when he was done inspecting her. Her smile grew bigger, if that was even possible, and held up the bag in her hands.

"I need your help!" she spoke with delight. "I wanna bake cookies for Christmas, but I don't have anyone to do it with! And since I found out you and Quinn broke up a few days ag..-"

"Yea don't remind me.." Finn interrupted, making her nod a little before speaking once again.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to help me! It will be a lot of fun, a-and it would give us some time to spend together!" Rachel explained, hoping that the boy she had a huge crush on since the beginning of Glee Club would say yes.

Finn eyed her a few more seconds. Well, he didn't have any plans.. And it was Christmas Eve.. Might as well spend it with somebody.

"Sure" Finn spoke, opening the door more to let her in. She smiled up at him before walking inside.

"This will be a lot of fun! I know you won't regret it!" Rachel explained to him with excitement while Finn shut the door behind her then started walking towards the kitchen, Rachel following.

"Yea I guess. Now what kind of cookies are we making?" he asked, making Rachel put the bag on the kitchen counter and pull out the box.

"Chocolate chip! It's original, but everybody loves it!" Rachel said while turning the box around and reading the ingrediants off out loud. Finn pulled out all the stuff as she read it off. When she was done reading, she sat the box down and looked at everything that Finn sat down on the counter.

"Okay! I'll put the milk, eggs, and all the stuff in the bowl and I want you to stir it while I set the oven to the right degrees, okay?" Rachel explained, looking over at Finn who nodded. Rachel smiled before pouring all the different ingrediants, plus the cookie mix, into the bowl before handing Finn a spoon.

He grabbed the spoon and started stirring it while Rachel set up the oven. Finn kept stirring and got aggervated a little later when the dough still looked the same.

"Why ain't it getting gooey and stiff?! Am I doing it wrong?" Finn asked, making Rachel gaze over at the bowl.

"Your not stirring it fast enough Finn."

"What?! There's a certain speed you have to go to stir dough?!"

"Well, not really.. But it don't even look like your stirring it. It looks like your stabbing the spoon into the bowl."

"That's crazy talk Rachel, this is obviosuly just crappy cookie dough."

"Here, let me do it" Rachel said, grabbing the spoon from Finn's hand and stirring it. Finn watched as the dough turned completely stiff in thirty seconds.

"What the hell!" Finn yelled out while Rachel started to giggle a little. "That's not possible! I was stirring it just like you!"

"Maybe I just have the magic touch!" Rachel said with a giggle, making Finn scowl. She then took the bowl and started pouring it into the pan one at a time in different area's. When she was done she put the pan in the oven and started the timer.

"It'll be ready in fifteen minutes!" Rachel told him, making him nod. Finn gazed over at the bowl that still had a little bit of leftover dough in it.

"What do we do with the leftovers?" Finn asked, pointing over at the bowl. Rachel thought for a moment before an idea went through her head. She dipped her finger into the bowl before pulling it out and wiping the dough all over Finn's cheek.

"Hey!" Finn protested, laughing a little before dipping his finger into the bowl and wiping some of it on her nose, making her giggle. She then got more dough on her hand and wipped it on his nose.

Next thing he did caught her off guard. He grabbed the entire bowl off the counter and grinned at her, making the small little diva squeak and make a run for it. It didn't take long for Finn to catch up to her and when he did, his hand fully covered in dough was wiped all across her face, making her squeal.

"Finn!" she giggled while he grinned over at her, sitting the bowl down on the coffee table in the living room and walking over to her.

"Here.." he said with a smile, standing in front of her and using his thumb to wipe the dough off her nose. A small blush spread across her cheeks as she let him do that. When he finished, he smiled and looked at her, both their eyes locking.

It went quiet between the both of them for a few seconds. He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and for once in his life, felt some sort of weird feeling inside of him. Was that normal? Rachel was just his friend.. But right now.. It felt.. Different?

Without thinking, he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in shock and he swore he heard her squeak but, that was just shock. At least he hoped so. Within seconds Rachel was kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

Their lips moved in sync as they kept kissing each other. Finn didn't know what gotten into him at all. He just broke up with Quinn and now here he was kissing Rachel. That wasn't bad though, right? I mean, him and Quinn weren't even dating no more.

All of those thoughts left his head when Rachel pulled away, her entire face beat red. "We should go check on the cookies" she spoke before making her way back to the kitchen, her fingers fiddling with the bottom of her skirt.

Finn watched her walk away before smiling and following her. He had no clue at all what just happen between them. But it felt like the sweetest minute or two of his life.

Maybe Christmas was the 'most wonderful time of the year' after all.

**Okay, my first story ever is complete! Please review and tell me what you all think. I felt like Finn was a little ooc at first but I don't really know. What really matters to me is what you guys think. **

**Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was an early Christmas gift from me, to all of you Gleeks.**

**So Merry Christmas to you all! :) **


End file.
